


Sandwiches

by Shatterpath



Series: Therapist Memes [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: It never hurts to brighten a stranger's day.





	Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mouser003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouser003/gifts).

> This one is even shorter than usual, but there's really nothing to be added to the scenelet!
> 
> Thanks for the great prompt, Mouser003!

We've been waiting in line at the popular sandwich shop for nearly an hour and even my slow temper is getting worn thin. Alex is starting to twitch.

Time for a distraction then.

The little jump and tense when I thread my arm through hers is very telling, those alert eyes flashing around like a sighting laser.

"Sick of the wait?"

The blasé question earns a disgusted noise and I paste on the mock-serious face I know she associates with my tickling at her sense of humor.

"And what do we say when something doesn't go our way?"

The reply is surprisingly lightning quick. 

"That's homophobic."

My scoff coincides with the guy behind the counter thrusting a paper bag at us, his harried day interrupted with the humorous sarcasm. In fact, he bursts into a belly laugh that warms me and drains some of Alex's tension. Not only does she have the coveted sandwiches in hand, but she bettered a stressed stranger's day.

**Author's Note:**

> https://shatterpath.tumblr.com/post/187213723733/gay-irl-gayirl
> 
> "And what do we say when something doesn't go our way?"  
"That's homophobic."  
"No."


End file.
